


I'm Never Saying Goodbye To You

by letshaveagleeki



Series: Something New [2]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble piece that goes along with my story "Something New."  It takes place during the events of the final part and it contains spoilers for part five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Never Saying Goodbye To You

Kurt wanted to kill Adam. 

He wanted to literally kill his boyfriend of nearly a year and a half and Kurt felt zero guilt for feeling this way. 

Tonight was supposed to have been just the two of them. Kurt had planned everything out so perfectly. They’d order in, Thai of course, pick a movie out, cuddle up close on Adam’s couch, they’d talk through the movie, and then things would move to the bedroom. It was their standard Friday night, but of course things had to get switched up on him, thus leaving Kurt in a lurch; not to mention in a very bad mood.

Adam had called an hour after Kurt had arrived home from school, while he was primping himself for their weekly date night, and he ended up explaining to Kurt that he was at the library researching for a very off-off-off Broadway play he was in after being struck with inspiration. He hadn’t understood why Kurt was so put off by the change in plans since, “We always spend Friday nights together, Kurt.” 

Kurt had hung up in a huff.

Now all alone, Kurt curled up on his couch in his apartment, the tv set to some mindlessly trashy reality show, while he held a large photo album in his lap.  
He’d happened upon the album almost by mistake. Feeling particularly sorry for himself, Kurt had searched high and low for the blanket his mother had made for him, the same blanket that brought him comfort whenever he was feeling down. The blanket had been put away in the back of his closet, just behind his shoes, and the album lay hidden underneath. 

He’d set it in his lap and started looking through it. The pictures making him smile as well as making his heart ache. 

The first few pages were pictures of his mother and father, from before the accidents, before everything had changed forever. And then the other pages were filled with pictures of him. 

_Blaine._

His best friend. Though he’s not so sure if that was still the case.

The first boy he ever truly crushed on.

The first boy who had ever kissed him.

His first boyfriend.

The boy he had shared his first time with.

His first heartbreak.

The same boy whose face smiled back at him from the pictures in the album. 

It had been nearly a year since he had last spoken to Blaine. Kurt could still hear the heated words they had exchanged after he had returned from England after spending his summer with Adam and Adam’s family. It had gotten ugly and fast. Kurt had regretted saying everything he had the moment he had hung up the phone, but he had never been able to bring himself to call Blaine and apologize. It had hurt too much. He had hoped Blaine would be the first to call, but he never did. 

So Kurt had focused on Adam and the relationship they had started building and it had become a wonderful and steady thing in Kurt’s life, even if it had also become extremely predictable and somewhat lacking in the passion department. Kurt just figured it was how relationships worked.

Although Kurt had to admit his relationship with Blaine had never felt that way. 

Taking a deep breath Kurt turned to the last page and the ache increased dramatically.

He had known the picture was there, but it never failed to take his breath away. 

It had been taken the summer before they had left for college. The summer before Blaine boarded a plane bound for Los Angeles and had never looked back. They had been watching a movie on the couch in Kurt’s living room. Kurt had positioned himself up against Blaine who had wrapped his arms securely around him. He had fallen asleep, his head resting on Blaine’s chest while Blaine’s head rested back against the couch, he too having fallen asleep. They looked so peaceful together, and unknown to either of them, Kurt’s father had walked in and snapped the picture. It had been one of the few times Kurt had been grateful for his father’s attempts to embarrass him. 

“I wonder if I called, if Blaine would pick up?”

 _Why would he? It’s been a year, he’s probably forgotten all about you._

Heart aching, Kurt quickly closed the photo album and wiped at the tears in his eyes.

He had a feeling this particular ache was never going to go away.


End file.
